Babau
Summary Babau are the assassins of the Abyss, and will only engage in combat with enemies that it has an advantage over. While not cowardly, the Babau is far from courageous, and carefully analyzes every encounter before engaging. Most lieutenants of the Abyss have a small army of Babau in their pay, to ensure quickly accessible killers for hire. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Babau Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Inapplicable Age: Varies Classification: Assassin Demon, Tanar'ri Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (Type 1, As outsiders, Demons are purely abstract in their physiology, only maintaining an illusion of fleshy existence), Chaos Manipulation/Law Manipulation (Demons play into the multiversal balance of Chaos and Law; they are formed from Chaos and their mere presence raises levels of ambient chaos, thus causing chaotic effects to take place. With enough of an upset balance, entire planes of existence can be sent careening into the Abyss), BFR (Anything a demon eats is sent to the Abyss), Fear Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (The insides of demons generate "blood", a black viscous material that, when it comes into contact with an enemy, induces supernatural fear and short term memory loss), Corruption (Type 1, 2, and 3), Soul Manipulation (Demonic interaction rends the soul and corrupts the flesh), Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 4; Outsiders, when slain outside of their home plane, will drop their essence back into their own plane of existence to be reborn, typically a century later for lesser Outsiders and potentially instantly otherwise), Blood Manipulation (Blood spontaneously appears in the presence of demons, oozing from walls and filling structures), Spatial Manipulation (Mazes conjure spontaneously in the presence of Demons, buildings can possess larger insides than outsiders permit), Weather Manipulation (Weather is affected by the Chaotic upset of a demon's presence, causing effects such as blizzards in the middle of summer or earthquakes away from fault lines), Power Modification (Demons cause magical powers to become slightly modified in their presence, giving them a sickly, corrupted look), Death Manipulation (Plants and animals die for inexplicable reasons when in the same biome as a demon), Disease Manipulation (Creatures of good or lawful alignments may become sickened or ill at ease when in a Demon's presence), Animal Manipulation, Biological Manipulation (A demon can warp the creatures in the area into dire forms of itself, becoming stronger and meaner), Possession (Demons of even lower stature can possess enemies to take control of them), Non-Corporeal (Demons become insubstantial wisps whilst attempting to possess enemies, being unable to be touched even by other spiritual creatures), Astral Projection (Demons can project freely onto the Astral Plane), Mind Manipulation (Demons possessing a foe can take over their minds), Sense Manipulation (Aside from the target's mind, a demon can hijack a target's senses), Transformation (Possessed creatures can have their physiologies altered into those of demons over a course of days), Curse Manipulation and Statistics Reduction (Demons who take the role of a Corrupter Demon can, upon possessing a target or object, bestow curses with a touch, inducing severely reduced stats and capabilities), Power Bestowal (An Enhancer demon can bestow abilities upon an object it possesses, making it far stronger with various magical effects), Telepathy (All demon types maintain telepathy), Damage Reduction, Enhanced Senses, Stealth Mastery, Martial Arts, Summoning, Acid Manipulation (Covered in a layer of protective, acidic slime), Magic Nullification, Darkness Manipulation, Teleportation, Invisibility Detection, Non-Physical Interaction (Magic can affect abstract, incorporeal, intangible, conceptual, or nonexistent beings), Extreme Resistance to Magic, Reality Warping, Holy Manipulation, Subjective Reality, Soul Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, and Ice Manipulation Attack Potency: Small Building level (Babau are marked as superior to creatures such as wizards capable of casting fireball) Speed: Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ reactions (Capable of dodging short-range lightning) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Can push over two metric tons) Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level Stamina: Infinite, Outsiders do not sleep or attain sustenance in any conventional way and act indefinitely Range: Dozens of meters Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Gifted, considered far more intelligent than the standard human being Weaknesses: It can take up to a century to return to life, damage reduction is overcome by weapons morally aligned to goodness Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Demons Category:Abstract Entities Category:Chaos Users Category:Law Users Category:BFR Users Category:Fear Users Category:Memory Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Soul Users Category:Immortals Category:Blood Users Category:Space Users Category:Weather Users Category:Ice Users Category:Earth Users Category:Power Modification Users Category:Death Users Category:Disease Users Category:Animal Users Category:Biology Users Category:Possession Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Mind Users Category:Sense Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Curse Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Telepaths Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Summoners Category:Acid Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Species Category:Tier 9 Category:Dungeons and Dragons